WICKED High
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: All of your favorite Maze Runner characters are in high school
1. Chapter 1

Newt's P.O.V.

Well here I am. A new year at WICKED High, and yes that is the actual name. Oh, wait, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Newt Rodgers. I'm a sophomore at WICKED High. I am British. I am about 5'10". I have shaggy, light brown hair, although people say it's blond but it's light brown, and brown eyes. I am pretty athletic. I was once a runner but I have retired from that, after injuring my leg. Anyway, after retiring from running I had a lot of time to focus on my studies and become a straight A student. Most of my friends ask me for help on their homework. Speaking of my friends, I can see them standing outside of school.

" Hey Newt." I hear my long-time best friend Minho says as I walk up to them.

" Hey guys." I say as I see who is with Minho. I notice it's Thomas, Alby and Chuck. Alby, Minho and I have been friends since we were kids. Thomas is a guy we met when we were in sixth grade and Chuck is Thomas' brother and is one year younger than us.

" Where have you been the last few days? You have missed a lot of stuff." Thomas says as he claps me on the shoulder.

" I was helping my sister at her shop." I say as I roll my eyes at his dramatics. My sister is a few years older than me. She owns a flower shop and sometimes when I'm not at school, I'll help her. I do most of the heavy lifting but she can easily lift some pretty heavy boxes and plants.

" You gotta get out and live your life." Minho says with his normal smart-ass attitiude. All I do is laugh at him and walk into the building with the guys following me.

" You know, I actually agree with Minho for once, you need to experience life." Thomas says as Minho shoots him a death glare, then nods in agreement. I roll my eyes at them and walk toward my locker. I thank bloody God that I got all my binders and crap in my locker before school started. I get to my locker and open it to see all of my stuff orginized and neatly stacked.

" Dude. Look who's coming our way." I turn around to see the queen bee of the school, Kristin. She's had a thing for me since the 7th grade, but she's flat out evil. She is constantly asking me out and I always turn her down. Thomas and Minho were completely shocked when I first told them this.

" Hello Newt, darling." Kristin says in her sqeaky, high pitched voice. All I do ignore her and continue to grab my books out of my locker. " So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a romantic movie with me on Saturday?" Kristin asked me, batting her long, fake eyelashes at me.

" Sorry can't." I simply say.

" Why not?" I could tell she was getting pissed.

" Because I'm busy." I say.

" Doing what?" She says getting more and more angry. Which I find incredibly funny.

" Well... Anything else." I say and walk toward my english class. I could hear her heels clicking against the marble floor. I walk into my english class and take my normal seat. I take out the book I was reading and pick up where I left off.

" Hey Kat!" I hear a girl say from the front of the room. I look up and see Kathrine Sparks at the door. I kind of have a tiny crush on her. She has become even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. I quickly realize I'm staring and duck my head into my book. Kat isn't like your normal high school girl. While most of the girls in our school are total sluts, like Kristin, Kat is cool, funny, smart, beautiful and basically what any guys wishes for in a girlfriend. However Kat and Kristin kind of have a war going on between themselves. Kristin constantly insults Kat and her friends but Kat stays completely calm in a situation like that.

" Hey Newt." Kat says as she walks by me and sits by her friend, Lexi. ' _Come on, man. Form a sentence at the very least.'_

" Hey Kat." I say. She turns around and sends me a smile that makes my heart just flutter. I am snapped out of my thoughts by a high pitched squeak. I turn around and Kristin steaming at the door. _' Oh boy. This is going to get interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's P.O.V.

A new year. In hell. I seriously hate this school so much. I want to get out of here so freaking much. At least I have my friends who completely agree with me on the topic that this school is complete hell. I walk through the doors into the main hallway of the school to see a few students at their lockers. I always get to school early so that way I have time to prepare myself to deal with people I absolutely hate. I walk over to my locker and open it to see the decorations my friends made me put up. I grab the books I need for my first two classes and look at my locker door to see a whole collage of photos of my friends and I. I start to think about how much my friends mean to me, when someone shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Kat." My friend Lexi says as she comes up behind me and gives me a hug

"Hey Lex. How was Florida?" I ask her as I hug her back.

"Good but it would have been more fun with my friends with me. So how was your summer?" She asks me as she opens her locker which, thank God, was right next to mine.

"Boring and very painful." I say as I gesture down to the knee brace I have on and close my locker.

"What did you do?" She asks me as she puts her backpack into her locker and grab her books.

"I was practicing with Alek and I hit my knee on the floor and ended up dislocating it." I explain as I lean against my locker.

"Question." Lexi says as she closes her locker and leans against.

"Answer." I say as a little joke.

"Cute. Anyway, is Alek still single?" She asks me with a love struck look on her face as she stares into space.

"Yeah. He's still single." I say smiling. I know about the little crush she has on Alek. Alek Smith is one of my best friends. I've known him for, going on, ten years.

"Any chance you could set us up?" Lexi says. I was about to say no, but she gives me a pleading look and I give in.

"I can absolutely try." I say. She squeals and gives me a hug and I just laugh.

"Well if it isn't the nerd herd." I hear a voice I really didn't want to hear. Kristin Erics.

"Look Kat. It's the slut squad." Lexi says and we both laugh.

"Oh look. An injured link." Kristin says pointing at my knee brace.

"Oh look. An idiotic link." I say pointing at Kristin's face. Lexi and I start laughing again. She stomps her foot and storms away.

"God I can't stand that witch." Lexi says. I nod in agreement. Kristin can't stand me. Ever since we were kids she has hated me. I have no idea why but for whatever reason she hates me.

"Hey look. Newt and all of his friends just walked in." Lexi said looking over my shoulder. I turn around to see a group of guys walk into the hallway.

"Drop it Lex. Newt would never go for someone like me." I say as I walk toward the music room.

"Kat, Newt would totally ask you out. That is if Kristin would just leave the poor guy alone. I mean the girl is a freaking vulture. You like him and he likes you. It's perfect." Lexi says as she catches up to me. Lexi and I stayed in the music room until first period.

"I agree that she is bitchiest vulture alive but Newt would go for someone like her." I say as I walk into the music room.

"Hey girls." The music teacher, Mr. Martin, says.

"Hey Mr. M." Lexi says as we walk into a practice room. I take a seat on the piano bench and Lexi takes a seat by the computer and logs on. I pull out my song book, that doubles as my diary, and turn to the page I left off on. I feel the creativeness flow through me.

"Kat, how's the new song coming along?" Lexi pulls me out of my train of thought.

"Writer's block is kicking my ass right now." I say as I run my fingers through my hair. I look at the clock and notice we have five minutes to get to class. I spaced out longer than I thought.

"Let's go." I say as I put my book into my bag and walk out of the music room. We walk to English class and then I realize I left my book in my locker.

"You go on. I need to get my book from my locker." I say.

"Ok. I'll save you a seat." Lexi says as she walks into the classroom. I smile at her and walk to my locker and grab my book. I walk into the classroom with three minutes to spare.

"Hey Kat!" I see Lexi up toward the front of the classroom. I smile at how loud she can be sometimes. I walk up toward her and I pass Newt as I'm walking up there.

"Hey Newt." I say as I sit next to Lexi.

"Hey Kat." Newt says in that sexy British accent of his. I smile at him then see Kristin standing behind him. I turn around and start talking to Lexi. We were interrupted by the bell ringing signaling that everyone should be in class.

"Good morning, students. I am Mr. Note." The teacher says as he stands up in front of the class. All of a sudden the door opens and slams shut. I turn around to see who was late to their first period on their first day. I'm not surprised at all by who I see at the door. "Thomas Jackson and Minho Clark you're both late. Not a first impression."

"Sorry sir." Thomas says as he and Minho take seats next to Newt. Newt says something but I can't hear.

"Now to start off the year, why don't we start off with a long term project." Mr. Note says. After he says that the entire room, including myself, groan. "Now this is a group project and I will be putting you in groups of six." Mr. Note picks up a piece of paper and starts reading off names. I listen for my name. "And finally the last group. Newt, Thomas, Minho, Lexi, Kathrine, and Kristin." Mr. Note says. My eyes go wide after I hear that I have to work with Kristin. I wonder how this is going to work out…


	3. Chapter 3

Newt's P.O.V.

 _Bloody hell! I get to work with my best friends and my crush. But sadly I'm also forced to work with Kristin. Wait a second Kat and Kristin working together. It is officially the end of the world._

"Now, you have to choose a book and then create a presentation to show in front of the class." Mr. Note says. "Now get in your groups and figure out what book you're going to do and then report it to me."

The sounds of chairs and desks fill the room. Thomas and Minho move their chairs over to Kat and Lexi and I follow them. I pull my chair next to Kat. Then Kristin put her chair in between us. I inwardly groan and force a fake smile.

"What book do you guys want to do?" Lexi says

"Well it should be a classic." Kat says. "You know. Something everyone would know."

"How about Fifty Shades of Grey?" Kristin says with lust in eyes. I shudder and I send Thomas a 'help me' look.

"No!" We all yell. She just sends a death glare to everyone especially Kat.

"That isn't happening nor will it ever." I say and switch places with Thomas. He kind of has a thing for Kristin which I don't understand at all.

"What about Bridge to Terabithia?" Lexi says.

"Possibly. Why doesn't everyone say one, then we can pick." Kat says.

"Good idea." I say.

"How about Where the Red Fern Grows?" Thomas asked.

"Still makes me cry." Lexi say and started to fake cry. Then she started to laugh. Kat just rolls her eyes at her best friend and continues to write something down.

"Anyway, how aboutHunger Games?" Kat says

"Amen." Lexi says.

"What about Percy Jackson?" I say.

"That's one of my favorite series." Kat says as she smiles at me.

"Mine too." I say as I return the smile.

"Minho, what about you?" Lexi says.

"I'm fine with anything." Minho says leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head. Honestly I'm hoping that the chair falls backward. I get my wish. He goes tumbling to the floor with a loud crash.

"You ok, Minho?" Lexi asked him in between her laughing.

"Glad to see me being in pain brings you joy." Minho says sarcastically as he stands up and picks up his chair.

"What about Twilight?" Kristin says as she bats her large, fake eyelashes at me.

"That has been done to… well you know, death. Besides you already put in your choice." Kat says. Lexi laughs and gives her a high-five.

"Salty much?" Minho says. I swear that boy could pass as a girl.

"I thought there were three girls and three guys. Not two guys and four girls." Lexi says. We all burst out laughing.

"Well what's our book choice?" Thomas says

"Percy Jackson." Everyone says in unison.

"All right. I'll go tell Mr. Note." Kat says. She gets up and walks over to Mr. Notes desk where she writes something on a notepad. She was about to walk away when Mr. Note stops her and says something. She laughs and says something back. He laughs and goes back to whatever the bloody hell he was doing.

Kat's P.O.V.

Mr. Note was one of my favorite teachers and he really understands why I can't stand Kristin. He honestly doesn't like her either. Then again no one does. I walk back to my seat and start talking to Lexi.

"He's staring at you." Lexi whispers to me.

"I know." I say smirking.

"Playing hard to get?" Lexi asks me.

"Well I'm not going to make it that easy for him." I say. We both start laughing and honestly a little bit too loud.

"What's so funny?" Minho asks us.

"Nothing. It's an inside joke between us." Lexi says. We both laugh and Minho gives us a confused look that just makes us laugh harder. Even Thomas and Newt started laughing at him. The bell rings signaling the end of class. We put our chairs back and grab our stuff. Lucky for me Lexi and I have the exact same schedule. So we have the exact same classes. We get to our science class and I notice Newt and Minho are in the same class.

"Well looks like you guys are stalking us." Lexi says as she sits in front of Minho and next to me.

"I'm almost positive it's the other way around." Minho says. That's the relationship of Lexi and Minho. They argue and make fun of each other on a regular basis. They both like each other but both of them have too much pride to say anything.

"Hey Newt." I say as I sit in front of him.

"Hey Kat. How was your summer?" Newt asks me, sending me a smile that makes my, already weak, knees turn into jelly.

"Interesting. What about you?" I say.

"Completely uneventful. Are we in another classes together?" He asks me.

"I don't know why don't you check." I say as I hand him my schedule.

"Wow." He says.

"I take it we have everything together." I say laughing. He looks up and laughs.

"Yep." He says and gives me back my schedule.

"Wait, you're in choir?" I ask him. I can see the blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Yeah. I needed to fill a credit." He said, but I could tell there was another reason. Obviously there's a different reason behind that but I'm just gonna leave it alone. Eventually something will happen between us whether or not it means we become a thing. The bell rings to signal that science has begun. I went through the rest of the day with Lex and Newt. When the last period came, I could not have been happier.

"Welcome to choir." Mr. Martin says. "Now we have several new students joining us and we also have many returning stars like Miss Kathrine Sparks." Mr. Martin points me out. Everyone except Kristin, which I don't why she's in choir, start to clap. I look at Newt and he is smiling like a little kid who just got the biggest lollypop in the world. "Now it is customary for the newest members to sing in front of the class to see where they will be placed. Soprano, Alto, Tenor, or Bass. Now why don't we get some of our returners give you a demonstration. How about Kat, Alex, Dean, and Adam." I roll my eyes at Mr. Martin and he notices. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy." He says. He walks to the piano and plays a few keys and we all start to sing with it. After we finished the new arrivals clap. I notice Newt, Minho and Thomas were all grinning like idiots. We all walk back to our seats.

"Great job." Lexi says. She gives me a quiet high-five. "Let's see Kristin try and top that." I can't help but laugh at how much Lexi hates her. After all I'm the one Kristin hates the most.

"All right newbies. Your turn." Mr. Martin says. After a few kids that were pretty good, it was finally Newt's turn. I'm curious about what's going to happen. I know he plays guitar, but how is he at singing?


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's P.O.V.

We have to sing in front of the whole class!? That was never mentioned before. I can play guitar, but singing? Mr. Martin starts talking about a demonstration. He said four names, one of them being Kat's. Her and three others walked over to the piano. I could she rolled her eyes at Mr. Martin.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy." Mr. Martin says as he plays a bunch of random notes on the piano. She turns around and rolls her eyes again. They start to sing in perfect harmony. They end and go back to their seats. When Kat sat down, I swore I saw her wink at me. After Mr. Martin talks for a little while longer, he starts to say people's names. One after the other, they walk up to the front and sing.

"Newt." Mr. Martin says. _SHIT!_ I calmly walk up to the piano. Mr. Martin hands me a sheet with the scale _Do Re Mi Fa So_ and so on. I realize I know this and it's in a key I can do. He starts to play the notes on the piano. I must have spaced out because next thing I know the class is clapping.

"Good job." Mr. Martin said as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said.

"Bass." He says. When he says that he sends a look to Kat. I nod and walk over to where the basses were. Minho and Thomas were next and, surprise, they were basses. They sat down next to me and we waited until everyone was done. The last one on the list was Kristin. Mr. Martin sounded rather annoyed when he said her name. I look over to Kat. I see her and Lexi put in earplugs. Actually all of the returning singers put in earplugs or earbuds and put music on.

"Let's get this over with." Mr. Martin says as he plays the piano rather loudly. The newbies start to laugh. Kristin scoffs then looks at me. I feel like I'm about to vomit. She takes a dramatic breath. She starts to sing or at least I think that's was what she was doing. I look at Minho and Thomas and they both look like they're about combust. When she finished I was pretty sure I was deaf.

"So how awesome was that?" She says doing a hair flip.

"GET OUT!" Everyone screamed. She screeches and storms out of the room. After she left we all start laughing like we just inhaled happy gas.

"Why does she even try?" Mr. Martin asks no one in particular. We all start laughing and some people even starting falling out of their chairs. "Rest of the time is yours to do whatever. We'll start the hard work tomorrow. Kathrine, Alexis, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Martin says. After he says that every scatters like cockroaches. Kat and Lexi walk over to him. He shows them something on his computer and they both nod. He then dismisses them. They grab their stuff and walk over to the door and start talking. The boys nod to me and we walk over to them.

"You sure I can come watch rehearsal tonight?" Lexi asks her.

"Lex everyone at the studio loves you. No one would mind at all." Kat says. Lexi smiles and jumps up and down like a little kid.

"What are you girls talking about?" Minho says as he stands next to Lexi.

"Kat has a dance competition soon, so I wanted to see her routine. I'm going to the studio tonight to see it. You guys should come." Lexi says.

"The other reason being she has a tiny crush on Alek. He's my dance partner, but you guys should come if you want." Kat says

"Well since we all have no lives, we'll be there. What time?" Thomas says.

"I start rehearsal at 4:30. So anytime around that." Kat says.

"Cool." I say. _'Cool'. What the bloody hell is wrong with me. Every bloody time I'm around her, I can't even form a simple sentence._

"What did Mr. Martin want with you guys?" Thomas asks

"He wanted to know if we could decorate the gym for the homecoming dance. He always tries to get some of the music kids involved. Lexi and I agreed since we, much like you guys, have no lives." Kat says.

"Do you guys want some extra help?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually, we do. It's Lex, myself, and a few others. If you guys don't mind." Kat says.

"Not at all." I say.

"Cool. Mr. Martin wants all of this to be perfect, so he plans way ahead. We are having a meeting about it this Friday, right after school." Kat says.

"Got it." I say. The bell rings and when it does, everyone basically runs out of the room. Minho, Thomas and I walk to our lockers.

"That was a good idea volunteering to help decorate. You and Kat can spend some time together. She'll fall for you in no time." Minho says as he claps me on the shoulder.

"That actually wasn't my intention but it's a bonus." I say as I grab my backpack out of my locker. "Are you guys just gonna hang with me until we go to the studio?" I say as I close my locker and throw my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Would you mind? You do live closest to the studio." Thomas asks

"Not at all. Mum and dad are out of town and Bella is spending the week at Kellie's. So I'm home alone for the week." I say as we walk out of the school and start the walk to my house.

"I have a question for you, Newt." Minho says to me.

"Yes?" I ask. To be honest I'm scared whenever Minho opens his mouth.

"Are you jealous?" He asks.

"Of?" I ask.

"Kat working with that guy Alek." He asks as we walk up the driveway of my house.

"No. Why would I?" I ask as I enter the garage code. The garage door opens and we walk into my house. We throw our bags on the counter and Minho makes a bee-line for the fridge. He opens it and grabs a piece of my mum's pie.

"Come on man, that's the last piece." I say as I jump onto the counter.

"Too slow." Minho says as he grabs a fork and starts to shove the pie in his face. After that we talk about other random topics. I take a look at the clock and it reads 4:27.

"Guys we should get going." I say. We walk out of my house and walk toward the studio. When we walk in, we realize we have no idea where to go.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell us where Kathrine Sparks is." I ask the woman behind the desk.

"Of course dear. She is in practice room 7. Just go down that hall and you'll run right into it." She says with a bright smile.

"Thanks." We all say in unison. Once we find room 7, we hear Disney music. We walk inside and see a whole mob of dancers. I look and see Lexi leaning on the wall that is lined with mirrors. We walk over to her and stand next to her.

"Where's Kat?" I ask.

"Just wait." She says. We start watching the dance to see what they're doing. Suddenly Kat, and a small group of girls, start dancing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her…

Kat's P.O.V.

He sings like he's been doing it for years.

"He sounds great." Lexi whispers to me.

"I agree." I say. After that, Mr. Martin assigned him a bass. Mr. Martin sends me a look and I suddenly realize he knows something that I don't. Now I'm slightly worried. After Newt sat with the basses, Thomas and Minho went after and were placed as basses. More kids went and were placed where they should be. We came to the last person on the list and sadly it was Kristin. I give Lexi a look and she knows just what to do after last year's first semester auditions. We learned again in the second semester placing. This time we are prepared. Lexi hands me a pair of earplugs and I put them in. Mr. Martin had a look on his face that made me laugh. Basically every teacher, student and staff member hates Kristin.

"Let's get this over with." Mr. Martin says as he walks to the piano. Kristin rolls her eyes and opens her mouth. After 3 minutes she closed her mouth. FINALLY! We pull the earplugs out.

"How awesome was that?" Kristin says doing a hair flip. All of us returning students look at each other.

"Get out!" We all yell. She screeches, like a deranged bird, and runs out of the room. We all take our earplugs and we all start laughing.

"Why does she even try?" Mr. Martin says. We all laugh and some laugh so hard that they fall out of their seats. "Rest of the time is yours to do whatever you want. We'll start the hard work tomorrow. Kathrine, Alexis, can I see you for a moment." Mr. Martin calls us over to his computer.

"What do you want, Mr. M." Lexi says. He pulls up a document on his laptop.

"This is the theme of this year's homecoming. I want you two to put this whole thing together. I can supply all decorations I just need you guys to set up everything. Don't let Kristin anywhere near the gym." Mr. Martin says.

"Don't worry. We won't." I say.

"Two weeks is the homecoming game and dance. Can you two get it done by then?" Mr. Martin says.

"Not a problem." I say.

"You can also recruit anyone you think will help." Mr. Martin says. "Thanks girls." We walk over to our stuff, grab it, and walk over to the door.

"You should ask Minho to help with the decorating. It would be great bonding for you two. You like him and he likes you." I say as I lean against the wall.

"Tell you what, I'll hang out with Minho if you'll hang out with Newt during decorating." Lexi says with a smug look on her face.

"Fine." I say.

"You sure I can come watch rehearsal tonight?" Lexi asks.

"Lex, everyone at the studio loves you. No one would mind at all." I say. She has come to watch me rehearse before. Everyone at my dance studio knows her. She smiles and jumps up and down.

"What are you girls talking about?" Minho says as he leans against the wall next to Lexi. She smiles like an idiot.

"Kat has a dance competition soon, so I wanted to see her routine. I'm going to the studio tonight to see it. You guys should come." Lexi says.

"The other reason being, she has a tiny crush on Alek. He's my dance partner. But you guys should come if you want." I say.

"Well since we all have no lives, we'll be there. What time?" Thomas asks

"I start rehearsal at 4:30, so anytime around that." I say.

"Cool." Newt says.

"What did Mr. Martin want with you guys?" Thomas asked me.

"He wanted to know if we could decorate the gym for the homecoming dance. He always tries to get some music kids involved. Lexi and I agreed since we, much like you, have no lives." I say.

"Do you guys want any extra help?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, actually we do. It's Lex, myself, and a few others. If you guys don't mind." I say.

"Not at all." Newt says.

"Cool. Mr. Martin wants all of this to be perfect, so he plans way ahead. We are having a meeting about it this Friday, right after school." I say.

"Got it." Newt says. After he says that the bell rings signaling freedom from school. Everyone basically ran out of the room with flaming skid marks behind them. Lexi and I laugh and walk out of the room, toward our lockers.

"Do you mind if I stay with you until we go to the studio?" Lexi asks me as she open her locker.

"Lex, you practically live at my house. You don't really have to ask me. Plus, you live across the street from me." I say as I grab my backpack.

"True." She says as she closes her locker.

"By the way Alek is still on vacation, so I'm going to be working with Mitch." I say as we walk out of the school and start to walk to my place. Luckily for me, I live a block from school.

"So Alek isn't going to be there?" Lexi asks me.

"You would be correct." I say.

"Ok I'll still come because Mitch is awesome." Lexi says.

"I agree. Mitch is one of the coolest guys on the planet." I say. Mitch Alan is another guy at my studio. He has been another one of my best friends since we were three. He's that gay best friend that everyone wishes they had, and before anyone asks yes he is gay. He has helped me through a lot. We walk to the front door and I open it. We walk in to be sprayed with water guns.

"Scott!" I scream as I glare at my younger brother and his friend.

"Sorry Kat." He says as he runs away.

"Note to self. Murder him when I get home tonight." I say I wring out my hair.

"I'll join you." Lexi says as she does the same.

"Hi girls." My mom says from the kitchen. Lexi and I walk into the kitchen and put our backpacks on the couch.

"Hey mom." I say as she hands me plate with some food on it.

"Is Alek back from his trip?" She asked me as she handed a plate to Lexi.

"Nope his family extended it another 2 weeks." I say as I put my plate on the counter, then jump onto the counter.

"So who is it today?" My mom asked me as she ran to the laundry room.

"Mitch." I say as I continue to eat.

"Well, have fun. See you tonight sweetie. I got called back to the hospital." My mom says as she puts on her jacket and grabs her keys and purse. My mom is an ER nurse and is on call 24/7. Yet she still made time for me. She came to everything that was important to me. My dad is a cop, so he's gone a lot too, but he also made time for my brother and I.

"See you tonight, mom." I yell to her as she runs to the garage.

"I wish I could live here." Lexi says.

"Lex, you do live here." I say as I roll my eyes at her. We grab our backpacks and go up to my room. We both sit on my bed and I grab my kindle. I go on to my books and pull up Percy Jackson. I look over and Lexi is now asleep. I laugh at her and start reading. By the time I finish the first book it's 4:00.

"Yo Lexi!" I yell as I throw a pillow at her. She screams and falls off the bed. I laugh so hard that I end up falling off the bed.

"Not funny, Kat." She says as she gets up from the floor.

"I know, but it did wake you up." I say as I get up from the floor myself. I walk over to my walk-in closet and find my dance gear. I put on my racerback sports bra, a tie-dye tank top, black leggings and black tennis shoes. I grab my bag that has five different pairs of dance shoes in it.

"Lex, you ready to go?" I yell from the closet as I try to find my dance jacket. I honestly love my dance jacket. It has my dance company's logo on the front and my last name on the back. I finally find it and walk out of my closet and see Lexi sitting on the bed in a whole new outfit.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lexi says as she stands up and walks out of my room. I swear all I do is roll my eyes at that girl.

"Great let's go." I say. We walk over to the studio. When we get there, I take a look at the notification board to see what's going on. It's just stuff about the competition. I go to my normal dance room and start to stretch. Mitch walks in about five minutes later.

"Hey girlie." Mitch says.

"Hey crazy." I say as I run over and give him a hug.

"I thought it would be totes fun, if we worked on our group dance first. With, like, everyone." He says.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say. After I say that, about ten couples come into the room.

"All right people. Let's get our Disney on." Mitch screams and hits play on the remote that controls the speakers. We all know the routine, but we've never practiced it together. I'm terrified of how this is going to go…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people sorry I've been kind of off the grid lately. I've been trying to write but I've been really busy. If you guys have any ideas for me, I would gladly take an suggestions. Also I have another story that I would love for you guys to check out. It's called The Unlikely Friend. Anyway here is a new chapter. Enjoy and review. 3**

Kat's P.O.V.

"All right that was great. Now, I need food." Mitch says. I can't help but laugh at Mitch's personality change. Going back and forth like that, it gives me whiplash.

"Good job, Mitchie." I say as he gives me a hug. Mitch walks out of the room and I walk over to Lexi.

"It was impressive." Thomas says with a look of awe on his face.

"Thanks. That is the kind of thing we do everyday around here." I say as I take a swig of water from my black, metal water bottle. "It's crunch time because we have a competition in about a week and there is still a lot that needs to be worked on."

"Well, regardless, it looked fantastic. You were great especially for being on a bad knee." Lex says while patting me on the back.

"Yeah. I'm internally screaming." I say with a smile on my face.

"Do you need to sit down?" Newt says as he moves to make room for me to sit down. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm fine. I'm use to it by now." I say.

"I'm not really sure that's a good thing to say." Lex remarks with a smile on her face. I send her a look that causes her to laugh. "So what dance is next?" She asks as I walk over to my bag and begin looking for the right shoes.

" Jazz." I say absent mindedly as I look for those damn shoes. "Lex, have you seen my black jazz shoes?"

"Not recently. Why?" Lex asks as she comes over to me.

"They're not in my bag." I explain as I stand up and place my hands on my hips. Suddenly my phone goes off next to where Newt is sitting. I walk over to see a text from my brother.

' _Hey sis. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a pair of your black shoes from your dance bag. Needed them for something. -Scott'_ I roll my eyes and put my phone down.

"You ok?" Newt asks me.

"My brother is just being a pain. He took my jazz shoes out of my bag without telling me. Sometimes I really just want to strangle him." I explain.

"Scott took your shoes?" Lex asks. I nod and sigh. "That boy…" She trails off.

"You're telling me." I shake my head. "Well looks like we aren't going to be doing jazz today, and all of my other routines, only Alek knows them." I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Wanna go get some food?" Lex asks me.

"Sure. I could eat. Why don't we go to my place?" I say. "You guys can come if you want. We could even try to get a jump start on the project." I state as I look over to the boys.

"I'm in." Thomas says.

"Sounds cool." Minho says.

"Sure." Newt responds.

"Great. Let's go." I say as I grab my bag. The guys stand up and follow me and Lexi out the door.

"We should go swimming." Lexi squeals as she latches onto my arm. I'm about to protest, Minho beats me to the punch.

"That sounds awesome, but we don't have our swimsuits." Minho says.

"Don't be wimps. Just swim in your underwear. It's the same as swim trunks." Lexi explains. All of the guys blush a deep red color, however it was more noticeable on Newt due to his pale skin. Lexi and I laugh as we round the corner near my house.

"If you guys don't feel comfortable with that… My cousin stays at my house a lot, he's our age and he left a bunch of his stuff and that includes some swim gear." I say. Lexi looks at me and angrily sighs.

"Shhh! Don't tell them that." I roll my eyes at her as we turn up the driveway of my house. I open the door and suddenly my black German Shepard, Midnight, comes bounding over to me. "Midnight!" Lexi squeals as she sits on the floor and Midnight rolls over.

"Boys meet Midnight. Midnight meets Newt, Minho, and Thomas." I say as I put her on her stomach.

"Not to be rude, but you got any food?" Minho asks. Newt and Thomas smack him on the back of the head. I let out a tiny laugh and stand up from my place on the floor.

"Of course." I say as I lead them to the kitchen. I put my bag on the counter and open the fridge. "What do you guys want?"

"What do you have?" Minho asks as he sits on the counter.

"Come on, man. Be respectful." Thomas says as he glares at Minho.

"It's fine. You guys should see the people my brother brings into this house." I say, then something hits me. Where is my brother?

"Speaking of which… Where is your brother? It's strangely quiet in this house." Lexi says as she sits on the counter.

"I swear you are psychic. I was just thinking the same thing." I say as I close the fridge and walk over to the hallway. "Scott!" I yell up the staircase. I turn my head around and look at Lex. I turn back around and I see Scott and two of his friends with squirt guns.

"Hey sis." He simply says as him and his friend pull the triggers. Suddenly I'm sprayed with red liquid. "Freedom!" Scott and his friends do a weird battle cry and run out the door. I turn around to face the others. There were red splatters all over my shirt.

"I'm going to kill him." I simply say as I walk back over to the fridge.

"Got any pizza?" Minho asks as if nothing just happened. I nod and put a pizza in the oven. I turn around and lean against the counter.

"What is that?" Newt says as he takes a step toward me. I look over to Lexi and she just smiles at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"It's just water with red food coloring so that way it stains. This is not the first time this has happened." I say.

"Do you still have that bikini?" Lexi asks as she jumps off the counter. I look over to her.

"Yeah. Upstairs in my dresser. Top drawer." I say.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Lexi says as she walks up the stairs.

"What bikini?" Minho asks. _Subtile boy._

"My mom bought me an expensive bikini for my 15 birthday. I hated it but Lexi loved it so she wears it whenever we go swimming." I explain. The oven beeps and I remove the pizza from it. I turn around to see Lexi walk into the kitchen, walks over to the fridge, opens it, and pulls out a soda. "Looking good, Lex." I say as I cut the pizza.

"Minho, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Lexi says as she opens her soda and takes a sip. I look over to Minho to see him gawking at Lexi. I laugh and put the pizza slices on a plate, then put them onto the island.

"I'm gonna go change real quick. I'll be right back. Help yourselves to the pizza and the drinks in the fridge." I say as I walk past Newt and walk up the stairs to my room. I walk over to my dresser, open the top drawer and look for my other bikini. Finally I found it. I walk into my closet and change into my black bikini.

"Hurry up, child." I hear Lexi yell from downstairs.

"I'm coming. Calm down, Sparky." I yell back. I don't even bother putting my swimsuit cover up on. I enter back into the kitchen to see only Lex, sitting on the counter. "Where are the boys?" I ask as I grab a piece of pizza.

"Look at you, you sexy thing you. They went to go strip." Lexi says with a smile on her face. I roll my eyes at her, walk to the linen closet, and pull out a bunch of beach towels.

"Wanna jump right in?" I ask as I round the corner. I see the boys have returned to the kitchen. Thomas was in green and blue striped boxers, Minho was in red and black boxers, and Newt was in tight, black, shorts. "And you guys are back. Let's go." I say as I walk to the doors and walk out onto the pool deck. I put down the towels and walk over to the edge of the pool. I can hear Lexi walking up behind me, trying to push me into the pool. I move out of the just as she tries to push me in and she ends up falling into the pool.

"You suck." She says as she resurfaces and moves her hair out of her face.

"I know and you love me for it." I say. Suddenly I feel hands on my back and the next thing I know, I'm in the pool. I resurface and turn to see Newt looking down at me with a smirk on his face. "I hate you." I say.

"Yeah yeah." He says. Minho sneaks up behind him and pushes him into the pool. He comes back up, he's a few feet from me. We make eye contact and he smiles at me. Lexi's voice brings me back.

"Is this a thing now?" Lexi asks as she swims around on her back.

"Apparently." I say as I swim around. After swimming for a few hours we decide to go and work on the project. We are all wrapped in towels and begin walking toward my house when Minho stops us.

"Hold on. We need to get a picture." Minho pulls out his phone. We all agree and get together in a group. I'm on the end next to Newt and we all wrap our arms around each other. For some odd reason, it feels so right to have Newt's arm around my waist. "Perfect. Let's go." We all walk back into my house and decide to change clothes.

"I'm gonna change clothes and grab my laptop." I quickly run upstairs and change into some gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. I unplug my laptop and come back to see everyone comfortable. "You guys have quite the habit of making yourselves at home." I say as I laugh.

"Well, I basically live here." Lexi says from her spot on the chair. "So, of course I make myself at home." I lay down on the floor on my stomach and begin working on some stuff for the project. I glance up to see Newt looking at me from over the top of his book. I smile at him and go back to work. Hopefully this project will give us an excuse to do this more often because I don't mind having him in my house. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm coming back to update all of my maze runner fics in honor of death cure coming out. Enjoy, read and review.**

Newt's P.O.V.

After another hour of laughing and somewhat working on our project, we all decide to call it a night and go home.

"See ya tomorrow." Thomas says as Kat and Lexi walk us down the driveway. "We need to do this more often. Even after we're done with this stupid project."

"Definitely. Whenever you guys want to just come on over." Kat says. "You sure you guys don't mind walking home? We could wait for my mom and she can give you guys rides."

"Nah. It's fine. We're all staying at Thomas' anyway and he lives like two minutes from here." I say as I zip up my hoodie.

"Guys, we have 382 likes on our picture." Minho says, looking at his phone.

"Cool." Lexi says as she looks at the photo. "That's a really cute photo."

"Anyway…" Kat says, changing the topic. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Kat grabs Lexi's arm and the two of them walk back into the house. The three of us begin to make our way toward Thomas' house.

"Today was a great day." Minho says as he puts his hands behind his head. "I think I have a real chance with Lexi."

"Dude, Lexi has this thing…" Thomas stops dramatically in the middle of his sentence and Minho looks at him with a curious look. "It's called standards." Thomas finishes and keeps walking. He and I burst out laughing while Minho just pouts.

"Says the one who's too afraid to ask out Teresa." For the next hour, those two idiots continue to bicker until we all fall asleep in Thomas' living room. We wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Thomas and Minho trample each other to get to the table while I, the only sane one of this group, walk through the other door and sit down at the table.

"Good morning boys." Thomas' mother greets us as Thomas and Minho sit down at the table. "Sleep well."

"Thanks mom." Thomas thanks his mother as she places three big plates on the table and in the blink of an eye, both Thomas and Minho's plates are completely empty.

"You guys need to stop inhaling your food." Thomas' mother laughs as she clears the plates and puts them in the dishwasher. "You guys might wanna go get ready, unless you wanna walk to school." We all get up and walk up to Thomas' room.

"By the way, Minho, I'm gonna ask out Teresa." Thomas announces from his closet.

"Sure you will, buddy. Some century." Minho whispers the last part to me but apparently Thomas hears it because a pillow flies out of the closet and hits Minho in the head. "Dude, don't mess with the hair." Minho looks in the mirror and fixes his hair.

"Boys, let's go!" Thomas' mother screams from the first floor.

"Shotgun." I yell as I grab my backpack and run down the stairs with Minho and Thomas following close behind. I get to the passenger side first and jump in.

"I hate you." Minho says as he gets in the backseat and buckles his seatbelt. Once we get to school, I see that Kristin is waiting at the front door with her squad.

"Bloody hell." I hiss under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asks. I gesture toward the door and he sends me a pitied look. "Yikes… Sorry buddy." The three us begin to make our way toward our english class, when Kristin stops us.

"Hello, darling." She purrs as she latches onto my arm and drags me away from they guys. I mouth 'Help me' toward the guys but all they do is wave and walk away. _I have great friends… Note to self… Kill them later._

"What do you want, Kristin?" I ask as she comes to a stop. Instead of an answer, she shoves me against the lockers and tries to kiss me. I manage to get her off of me and she looks offended. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask, disgusted that she would just randomly try to get with me in the middle of the bloody school.

"Enough with the act. I know you want me, so what do you say you quit playing hard to get and we spend first hour in the janitor's closet?" She says as she reaches for my belt. I back away to get some space in between the two of us.

"I say 'no way in bloody hell would I do that.'" I turn and run for my english classroom. When I arrive I sit down in between Minho and Thomas and put my head on the desk.

"You ok, buddy?" Minho asks me.

"Not at all. And thanks for ditching me." I lift my head to glare at both of them.

"Sorry, dude. We saw where that was going and we didn't want to go through the motions.

"It was different this time." I groan as I think back to what happened no more than five minutes.

"Different how?" Thomas asks.

"She tried to get me into the janitor's closet." I say as I cringe at the very idea, especially with someone like her. I like girls that have an actual personality and don't bully and belittle others just for the fun of it.

"Yikes… Now I feel bad for ditchin ya. Sorry, man." Minho says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you guys look like someone just died?" Kat asks as her and Lexi sit down in front of us and turn around. I immediately feel better now that Kat is here.

"No reason." I say as I straighten up.

"You sure you're ok? You still look really flustered and exhausted." She asks, her voice laced with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep." I hope she buys that.

"I know that look." She says. "That 'Something just happened, but I don't want to tell you because I know you'll freak out' look. I invented it." She smiles at me. "What happened?"

"Kristin tried to get him into a janitor's closet." Minho says.

"Dude!" Both Thomas and I say at the same time.

"Well you were going to tell her anyway." Minho tries to defend himself. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Kat. She looks like she's processing what was just said.

"Well this is going to make for an awkward english and a chaotic choir class." Her saying that sparks the memory that Kristin is in this class and more importantly, in this group for this stupid project.

"I'm gonna die." I say as I put me head back down on the desk. I feel someone pat my head and I can tell it's Kat by the sparks that go through my body.

"You will live." She whispers in my ear. I lift my head up and playfully glare at her. I hear the familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor and we all turn to see that Kristin has entered class with her minions. She glares at everyone in the group, but when she comes to me, she smirks and winks at me. The bell rings, signalling that class has begun.

"Well today is work time on your project. These will be presented next week." Everyone scatters as Mr. Note finishes his little announcement. Kristin drags a chair over to our group, sits down and crosses her legs.

"Let's get this over with." Lexi says as we all begin working on different. The rest of class goes of without a hitch, except Minho and Thomas gluing themselves together. After class ends, Minho, Lexi, Kat and I make our way to our science class. As we near the classroom, I hear someone call my name from behind us. We all turn around to see Thomas running up to us with a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong? You look like you just ran a mile." I say.

"You might wanna hide."

"Why?"

"The football team is looking for you. Apparently, Kristin told her boyfriend that you tried to get her into the janitor's closet, so now the whole team is hunting you." Thomas says, fear laced in his voice.

"Hey Rodgers!" _I'm gonna die._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. The countdown has begun until Death Cure comes out for me. I'm cranking (Excuse the absolutely horrible joke) out updates for all of my stories. Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Kat's P.O.V.

 _I cannot believe she tried to get him in the janitor's closet! Have a little class._

"You ok?" Lexi asks me as we walk toward our science class.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I respond through my teeth. As we near our classroom, we all hear someone yell Newt's name. When we turn to see Thomas is running at us with a freaked out expression plastered on his face, looking like he just ran to Florida and back.

"What's wrong? You look like you just ran a mile." Newt comments as Thomas tries to catch his breath.

"You might wanna hide." Thomas says as he straightens up.

"Why?"

"The football team is looking for you. Apparently, Kristin told her boyfriend that you tried to get her into the janitor's closet, so now the whole team is hunting you." Thomas explains as he looks over his shoulder with a look of utter fear chiseled into his face.

"Hey Rodgers!" A deep and manly voice yells over to hustle and bustle of the crowded hallways. We all look to see Gally Anderson and his brainless minions following him as they pushed some innocent kids over to get to us. _That bitch. Just because he said no to getting with her, she's gonna have her boyfriend kill Newt._

"I'm gonna die." Newt whispers to us as the jocks come closer.

"You are not gonna die. Not as long as we're here." I try to help him feel better. He gives me an 'are you kidding me right now' look.

"Speak for yourself. It was nice knowing ya, buddy. See ya in the afterlife. Save me a spot in heaven." Minho says as he turn and tried to walk away. Luckily Lexi grabs his backpack and yanks him back.

"Hey, if the Brit dies, we're all dying with him." She says to him to get the point that we're not going to abandon Newt.

"So, you think just because every other girl falls at your feet and begs for you to do them, that you can try to get with my girl?" Gally snarls as he corners all of us. I look through the crowd of jocks to see Kristin and her friends smiling like the cheshire cat. _I'm gonna kill her._

"I don't know what she told you, but it is not like that… At all." Newt tries to defend himself, but Gally cuts his defense short by grabbing Newt by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"I'm gonna make you regret you ever met me." Gally growls at Newt. Suddenly the bell rings and people rush to class. Gally huffs, drops Newt and backs away. "This ain't over." He threatens as he and his goons walk away. I glare at Kristin and turn to Newt. He looks as pale as a sheet.

"You're gonna be okay." I put my hand on his shoulder and try to calm him down. He looks at me and nods. Once we walk into our science classroom and sit down, Newt begins to regain some color. The teacher comes in and begins to start his lecture about something that no one really cares about. I can hear Newt struggling to catch his breath behind me so I decide to help him out. Not thinking twice about it, I stealthly sneak my hand behind me and lace his fingers into mine. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and he returns the gesture. We sit like that for the rest of class. I look over at Lexi who winks at me and wiggles her eyebrows. I mouth 'shut up' to her and try to pay attention. Once the bell rings, the four of us dash out of the classroom and quickly walk through the hallways towards our other class.

"Hey guys." Thomas greets us as he walks into class and sits behind me and Newt. "Glad to see you guys didn't get killed in the hallway."

"Tell me about it." Newt says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"We are going to have to live the rest of our high school days running through the halls to avoid Gally." Minho says as he takes a long sip from his water bottle.

"He's a senior so we only need to last until the end of the school year." Lexi tries to lift our spirits. _Not working._ The bells rings and class begins. The rest of the day went by without a hitch, that is until choir. When we enter the choir room, Kristin, Gally and his goons were standing by the piano.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Newt whispers to me.

"You're guess is as good as mine." I put my hand on his arm. "One sec." I walk over to Mr. Martin's desk. "I see we have some new recruits. When did they join?" I question.

"This morning after second hour." He answers as he looks at me. "Isn't it great? We are starting to get some new blood in here."

"Yeah. Great." I respond through my teeth. "Do you know what vocal part they are?"

"We have gained four basses and three tenors. The men's section is now rivaling you and the girls." He smirks as he stands up and stretches.

"And why is Kristin still here?" I puzzle.

"Her father threatened to have the choir program destroyed unless we let her stay in here." Mr. Martin rolls his eyes. _Of course. Something doesn't go her way, so she has her daddy threaten to shut us down… Classy._

"What vocal part did you assign her?" I realize that that is a very important question.

"So… how are you doing today?" He's avoiding the question. _No freaking way!_

"You didn't…" I say as I pray to God that he didn't do what I think he did.

"Sorry honey. She wouldn't fit anywhere else." _Unbelievable._

"Gotcha." I walk back toward the others.

"Well?" Lexi asks.

"The boys joined after second hour and will be staying and Kristin's daddy threatened to have the music program destroyed unless we let her join." I say as I drop my stuff on the ground and run my fingers through my hair. We all walk to our assigned seats, which are luckily all next to each other, as the bell rings. Gally and Kristin sit in front of us and smirk at us as they sit down. _This is going to be a train wreck._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. New(t) chapter. Sorry, but it had to be done. Anyway this chapter has a few character development moments and relationship development moments, plus some pretty serious things, but I'm not making fun of or mocking anything that happens because some of these things have actually happened to me… Anyway. Enjoy and Review.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"You're gonna be okay." Kat tries to calm me down. We walk into the classroom and I can feel myself starting to breath again. _Damn anxiety attack._ Once the teacher enters the room and begins his lesson, I feel my lungs starting to constrict a bit. Then I feel something in my hand and it gives me an encouraging squeeze. I realize that Kat is holding my hand, trying to get me to calm down. _Bloody hell! This is awesome!_ I smile and return the gesture. I am surprised by the fact that she keeps her hand in mine for the rest of class. Once the bell rings, the four of us fly out of that classroom like bats out of hell. Once we get to our other classroom, we all take a deep breath.

"Hey guys." Thomas greets us as he sits down in the desk right behind Kat and I. "Glad to see you guys didn't get killed in the hallway."

"Tell me about it." I mumble as I run my fingers through my hair.

"We are going to have to live the rest of our high school days running through the halls to avoid Gally." Minho says, dramatically, as he takes a long sip from his water bottle. I roll my eyes at the boy.

"He's a senior so we only need to last until the end of the school year." Lexi chimes in as she tries to make us feel better. _It ain't working too well._ We get through our other classes without any problems. _One hour left, plus it's choir. I know that I'm safe here._ As we enter the choir room, my stomach drops. Gally, Kristin, and their cronies are all gathered by the piano. Kristin takes notice of me and nudges Gally with her arm. Gally looks over to me with a look the bloody devil would be envious of.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" I whisper to Kat.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She puts her hand on my arm in a comforting manner. "One sec." Kat walks over to Mr. Martin and talks to him.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Lexi's voice says from behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I question as I turn around.

"I saw you two in science this morning. It so obvious that you like her and I know for a fact that she likes you, so grow a pair, be a man and ask her out already." Lexi explains. _Kat likes me?_

"And what makes you so sure that she likes me?" I question her knowledge.

"Dude, she is my best friend. We tell each other everything. She's had a thing for you since like 4th grade." Lexi looks at me like I'm the dumbest person on the planet. "She coming back." Lexi quickly turns me around and I am met with the face of a very annoyed Kat. "Well?"

"The boys joined after second hour and will be staying and Kristin's daddy threatened to have the music program destroyed unless we let her join." Kat runs her fingers through her hair and drops her stuff on the ground. We all walk over to our assigned seats, which are right in line with each other. As the bell rings, Gally and Kristin sit down in front of us with smirks on their faces. _They're planning something and I don't like it._ We continue with class as Mr. Martin passes out a new piece of music for us to learn.

"Hey Kiddo." He gets Kat's attention by throwing a paper ball at her. She looks up at him and rolls her eyes. "Where are we at with tuxes and dresses for our concert?"

"I still need to measure everyone in this choir and the other two choirs." Kat says as she puts her piece of music in her folder. "These things take time and people don't listen."

"Then that is what we will be doing today. We'll begin to learn this piece tomorrow when we have Mrs. Green here with us. It's a study hall for today, and be sure to stop in the back and get measured." Mr. Martin explains as he walks over to his desk and sits down. Kat stands up, puts her music folder back in it's slot and walks in the back where there is a large storage room. Lexi nods to the three of us and goes back to get measured.

"That was very unwise for those two to leave you three alone." Gally sneers as he turns around in his chair to glare at us.

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that comment with a response." I smirk as I stand up and walk away with Minho and Thomas following me. We got to the opposite side of the room when Lexi comes out and gestures for me to go in. I nod and walk toward the door. When I enter the room, I see black dresses hanging on one rack and suit jackets on another.

"Hey." Kat says as she stands up from behind the rack of dresses. "Minho kill Gally yet?" She asks as she motions for me to come over to her. She makes a motion for me to come over and stand by her. I do and she turns me around to face the door I just came in from. She walks around in front of me and grabs a notepad and pen.

"Not yet but I can tell he's getting close." I say as she pulls out a measuring tape and wraps her arms around my waist. She pulls away and looks at the number on the tape measurer.

"Damn. You are tiny." She says as she writes something down on the note pad.

"Thank you?" Not knowing whether or not to take that as a compliment, I put a question mark at the end.

"I meant that as a compliment." She chuckles as she measures my legs.

"I can never tell with you." I smirk as she sends me a playful glare. After she finishes measuring me, she tells me to send in Thomas or Minho. I walk out and gesture to Minho, who was actually paying attention for once, to go get measured. He nods toward me, stands up from the table and disappears into the back room.

"So what did I miss?" I ask as I sit down at the table that Lexi, Minho and Thomas made themselves comfortable at.

"Not much. Just Gally being an ass, and Minho threatening to kick his." Lexi says as she closes the notebook she is writing in and looks up at me. "So did you finally ask her out?" I can feel the blush burning up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Why are you so for the two of us getting together?" I ask. Lexi looks at the ground and takes a deep breath.

"Kat has been through hell and high water. Her dad walking out on her and her family, losing her older brother to someone shooting him, almost losing her mother and younger to a drunk driver, her cousin committing suicide on Christmas. She deserves something good in her life to make her happy, and I can tell that's you." Lexi explains. _I can't believe the things that have happened to her._

"I didn't know any of that stuff happened to her." I say.

"Well, how could you? She doesn't exactly walk around with a 'My dad ditched my family for a twenty three year old assistant, my brother was murdered, and my cousin committed suicide' t-shirt." Lexi says. "She's always been very touchy about those kinds of things, but she really doesn't like talking about her emotions because it's bitten her in the ass before."

"Explain." Thomas pushes.

"Believe it or not… Kat, Kristin and I use to be friends." Mine and Thomas's jaws drop to the floor. "Yeah yeah. I know. Anyway, when Kat's brother, Mark, was murdered, I decided to stay with Kat and help her through it. The day of Mark's funeral, was also Kristin's birthday bash and she got pissed at Kat and I for not being there. She then confronted Kat about what happened and Kat explained what happened but it still wasn't enough for her so she tried to get me to pick sides. I told her that I'm sticking with Kat and she thought it was a personal attack on her and she's hated us ever since." Lexi explains, trying to catch her breath. I can tell that she was greatly affected as well as Kat.

"Did she know that Kat's brother was murdered?" Thomas puzzles.

"Yeah. But she still thought it was all about her." Lexi runs her fingers through her hair.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"Sixth grade. March 19th. Isn't it sad that I remember the date?" Lexi lets out a humorless chuckle.

"I see you told them." A voice says from behind us. We all turn to see Kat standing there with Minho standing behind her.

"Is that ok?" Lexi says.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kat walks over to us and grabs another pencil. "It's in the past. I've gotten over it." Kat begins to walk back when I snag her hand. Her expression softens as she turns to me.

"I'm so sorry, Kat. You didn't deserve any of what happened." I say as I stand up from my chair. "If you ever want to talk, I'm right here." She smiles at me.

"Thanks. I appreciate it and I may take you up on that later."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I take a step toward her. She takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

"What's going on, Kat?" Lexi asks as she stands up and stands next to Kat, putting her arm around her shoulder. Minho and Thomas join us, so that way we are in a tiny circle.

"My mother was recently diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and they don't know how long she's got. They caught it really late." I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. I pull her close and she melts into the hug. Thomas, Minho and Lexi join the hug as if there is no one else in the room.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

"What the hell is happening?" A shrill voice breaks up our moment. Kat pulls back and takes a deep, but shaky, breath.

"It's none of your business, Kristin. So go back to making our eyes burn by making out with your 'so called' boyfriend. What number is he? 14? 15? 16?" Kat snaps. She shakes her head and goes back to the back room with Thomas following her.

"Why do you guys hang out with her? She's a freak. Not to mention cursed. She brings bad luck to everyone around her. Do you know what sort of "accidents" have happened to her family. I swear, she cursed her family." Kristin flips some hair over her shoulder. Anger bubbles up inside of me and it takes Minho and Lexi dragging me back to the table to keep me from losing it.

"I'm gonna do it." I simply say. Minho and Lexi look at me with confusion on their faces. "I'm gonna ask her out."

"Please tell me it isn't just because of her past. She doesn't need false hope." Lexi warns.

"I really like her, Lexi. I've liked her since third grade." I explain. "I wanna be with her to make sure nothing like that happens again."

"Atta boy." Minho smirks at me.

"Alright, but break her heart, and I break you." Lexi threatens me.

"I would never do that to her. I care about her way too much."

"Good, now let's come up with a plan." Lexi, Minho and I start planning on how and when I'm gonna ask her out. _I don't just like her, I think I love her..._


End file.
